tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell the 3rd Justin's Real Legends Of Halloween
Aggie's Claime To Fame The Queen of Halloweentown Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell the 3rd is the mother of Gwen and grandmother of Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie. She is the daughter of Marvin, Merlin's cousin. She was the Queen of Halloweentown, as Marnie discovers when she goes back in time. Splendora reveals her preference to be called 'Aggie'. Splendora (Aggie) later mentions that she will be the one to train Marnie, and Marnie says "See you in a thounsand years, Grandma". Contents http://halloweentown.wikia.com/wiki/Aggie_Cromwell# show Debbie as the Old Version https://www.flickr.com/photos/33650164@N02/3241519255/ Sara_Paxton_as_Splendora_Cromwell_2 Magic is really very simple! All you've got to do is want something and then let yourself have it! - Aggie Cromwell. Halloweentown! StoryEdit She is a witch and resides in the city of Halloweentown until Gwen offers to let her move to the human world and live with them at the end of the Halloweentown. She agrees, but is having a very hard time not using her magic. In the first two movies, Halloweentown and Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, she carries a bottomless carpetbag that magically strolls along next to her as she walks. In Halloweentown High, she tries to fit in by taking various teaching jobs at Marnie and Dylan's high school and falls for the principal. Splendora possessed great power, not only because she was a relative of the great wizard Merlin, but because she was a Cromwell, a naturally powerful witch, known to have possessed unique powers. She is very wise and knew quite alot about magic and witches and of couse Halloweentown. Aggie is a friend to all, and doesnt harm any person and only uses her ancient powefull magic to for harm with the situation demands it, as if there were a threat to her family or Halloweentown. Young WitchEdit During the Dark Times, Splendora Agatha Cromwell was the Princess of Halloweentown, who possessed an ancient power known as the Gift, it was a necklace that had great power to give the wearer complete control over any person, which was past down from mother to daughter in the cromwell family since the time of it's creation, - but it could only be worn by a Cromwell witch. An evil battalion of dark warlocks and witches known as the Dominion, sought the Gift and wanted Splendora to use it to dominate Halloweentown. Wanting to live like a regular witch, Splendora placed the Gift in a chest and hid it under the ruins of Witch University, it is said that only her heir could unleash the Gift that's stored inside the box and use the power within it. PortrayalEdit Aggie was portrayed by Debbie Reynolds in all four films and Sara Paxton as a younger version of Aggie in Return to Halloweentown. TriviaEdit *In the first two films, Aggie had a magical bag that would follow her all by itself, and had the ability to produce whatever she wanted from it since it was linked at her house back in Halloweentown. In the third film, she uses a new one, made of reptile hide which turns into a reptilian monster on its own, providing bothersome. *The most likely reason Aggie was pressuring Gwen into training Marnie in witchcraft is likely due to the visit college-age Marnie paid to her in the Middle Ages to help thwart the Dominion. Category:Halloweentown/Legends Category:Halloweentown/Characters Category:Halloweentown/Franchise Category:Debbie Reynolds Category:Debbie Reynolds/Characters Category:Sara Paxton Category:Sara Paxton/Characters Category:Halloweentown/Babes Category:Babes Category:Halloween/Babes